


trading languages

by flyicarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyicarus/pseuds/flyicarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fleur thinks it's fitting that since Bill has been teaching her English, that he learn some of her own language as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trading languages

Bill's arms are stretched over his head, wrists tied to the bedposts, and Fleur sits astride his waist, his cock buried deep in her cunt, though she stays still. The point of this game isn't movement, no matter what small, abortive thrusts Bill thinks will change her mind.

"Taches de rousseur," she murmurs, fingertips brushing against the speckles of color on his stomach. "Taches de rousseur," she repeats. "Freckles."

When Bill is silent, she starts lifting herself off him, and he makes a soft mournful sound, stumbling over his words in his attempt to stop her from moving off him completely. "No, no - Fleur, I can... Taches, um. Taches de rousseur," he manages after a moment, looking up at her for approval, and she moves up another inch. He butchered the pronunciation, and she simply can't have that. She repeats the words carefully, and only the head of his cock is still inside her, and barely even that, by the time he gets it right.

Fleur slowly lowers herself back down onto him, giving a delightful little shudder and moan at the sensation, and the noise Bill makes is all relief. This game had been his idea, one that she hadn't been sure of at first but now, god, she'd want to do this all the time. Bill loved surrendering to her the same way she loved making him beg and do what she said; the power she had over Bill was not one that she would ever tire of.

She leans down, her hands splayed against Bill's sides, and her mouth ghosts over a peaked nipple before she murmurs, "Mamelon." Her tongue darts out, licking lightly, and she repeats herself. "Mamelon. Nipple." Bill lets out a soft whine as his back arches, trying to get more of her touch, and out of the corner of her eye she sees the way his wrists tug gently against the magic she has wrapped around him.

"Mamelon," Bill murmurs hoarsely, and she lifts her head to smile softly at him. "Very good, mon cher," Fleur says, her tone as light and playful as it is lust-ridden.

It continues like this for what seems like hours, all drawn out and achingly long, and before the end Bill is begging, and Fleur is happy to oblige him.

**Author's Note:**

> written for an LJ comment fic meme, for the prompt: Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour, trading languages


End file.
